Young Love
by SleepyWriter66
Summary: Kakashi wasn't sure what was wrong with him.He had training to do for the up coming Jounin Exams, but his recent discovery of a young pre genin called Iruka was distracting him. Will he man up a little, and approach the younger boy? Oneshot Young KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Young Love

This is a KakaIru one shot. I don't own any of the characters. I hope I don't get any of them too off… well character (lol). (I don't know exactly what Iruka was like _before_ the Kyuubi attack) And since I'm trying to stay to theme, I wont put Iruka with the scar across his nose since he got it during the Kyuubi attack. Kind of unfortunate considering it's a very enduring feature. And for the story's sake, Iruka will only be one year younger the Kakashi, instead of four, and I'm upping the ages, since romance between kiddies below a certain age is hard to write about. Anyway… On with the story! Enjoy!

Kakashi wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. Quickly adjusting his arm guards and the position of his mask, he quickly glanced at Obito and Rin. They, along with Minato- sensei, were sprawled on the plush green floor after a three-way spar. Kakashi, meanwhile, was practicing alone. And while this might seem like a normal occurrence for one lone wolf Kakashi Hatake, he rarely skipped out on spars with Minato, even if it was with Obito and Rin.

"Sensei, I need to be somewhere. May I go?"

Minato sat up slowly and gazed at Kakashi confused, "Yeah, sure. Practice is over, but can't you go later? I'm treating to Ramen at Ichiraku's."

Clumsily rolling onto his feet Obito faced him and pointed an accusing finger. Drawing a huge breath he shook the dew out of his hair and started yelling "Kakashi! Where do you think you're going! You can't just walk out of our team time…"

"Practice is over, Uchiha."

"…It's completely out of the question! What do you need…"

I don't need to answer to you."

"…to do anyway? Show some teamwork and…"

Realizing that Kakashi had already left while he was talking, he clenched his fists and silently cursed him. Looking back at his sensei and Rin he was about to question if they should go after him, when a light bulb went off.

"Kakashi is gone, which means Rin will have some alone time with me. Well, minus Minato sensei, but he gets distracted enough while eating Ramen! This can be my chance!" Obito thought as a sly grin started to stretch across his face.

Rin, looking slightly nervous, quietly muttered under her breath, "I don't like where this is going…"

Leaping quickly from tree branch to tree branch, fourteen-year-old Kakashi raced towards his destination. Blushing furiously under his navy blue mask, he considered turning back and just going home. This was so stupid, and there were other ways he could be spending his time. In two months the Jounin Exams would commence and he needed to build up some extra stamina. Instead, he was going 'sight seeing'.

"Damn. Jiriaya must be rubbing off on me…"

Shuddering at the thought of _his_ sensei's perverted sensei, he started to slow down and jumped into a tree with a wooden swing hanging from it. Making sure that his chakra was well masked, the Hatake Chunin squinted, and let his eyes roam through the classroom across from him. It was a long distance, but this was the closest tree, and only Genins ever hid in bushes. Finally finding his target, he fixed his sharp gaze on him. He had chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail, not unlike how the Nara clan did theirs, and big brown eyes. His skin looked really tan, probably from being outside all the time, and he was only slightly shorter than Kakashi himself. He was clad in a completely white outfit with fishnets here and there. Although Kakashi couldn't see, he was probably wearing his usual weapon holster strapped to his thigh. Iruka Umino. He was sweet and kind, but had a mischievous and hot-tempered side, too. Kakashi had unofficially met him when Iruka had sprinted up the tree across from the tree Kakashi was sitting in. For about half and hour, all the boy did was sit in the tree, almost waiting for something to happen. Then a boom, shrouds of purple/green smoke, and shrieks of surprise later, Iruka was up and running again; leaving behind a very curious and interested scarecrow. Needless to say, Kakashi had been seeing him more often these days. (because he's been watching/following him)

Iruka, after another minute or two, turned his gaze out the window. For a moment Kakashi thought Iruka could see him, but deemed it impossible, since even _he_ was having a hard enough time keeping a full view of Iruka. Kakashi blushed at the cute pout that appeared on Iruka's face, probably because he was stuck inside on a fantastic spring day. About an hour later, the class was dismissed, and a swarm of pre-genin spilled out of the Academy doors. Iruka, to Kakashi's secret astonishment was not one of the first out today. In fact, he looked like he was still inside. Slightly bothered by this, Kakashi decided it was time to man up anyway, and go see what was wrong/meet Iruka. Pumping chakra into his feet, he leaped out of the tree, and dashed towards the nearest open window. Once he was finally inside, he closed his eyes and searched for Iruka's chakra signature.

"The roof? What would he be doing there?"

Frowning even more, he caught four other energy signatures in the same area. Kakashi quickly slapped a hand sign together, and poofed right outside the door to the roof. Reaching his hand out to open the door, he stopped short when he heard voices and laughter on the other side. Heightening his senses, and pressing his ear to the door, he listened in to the conversation.

"Hahaha! That's hilarious! But that old man deserved it! He's been terrorizing everyone ever since Kotetsu broke that row of vases in front of his shop! I mean we did pay him back, but by the looks of it, they definitely weren't valuable to him, or anyone else for that matter…" Izumo chuckled as he tried to justify the prank that he had pulled earlier that morning. Iruka smiled warmly, and softly giggled as he heard Kotetsu and Izumo tell the story for the fifth time that day. Sitting in a sloppy circle on the roof were Kotetsu, Izumo, Mizuki, Sanyo (OC) and Iruka. They had decided it was high time they got together just to talk and hang out; something they hadn't done in weeks. After Mizuki finally stopped laughing, he glared at the duo,

"That was funny, but don't you think you're getting kind of old for that kind of stuff. We are going to graduate the Academy next year."

Looking at Mizuki like he had grown a second head, the troublesome partners in crime, burst out laughing, as if the very thought was utterly ridiculous.

"Come on Mizuki! Live a little! There's never an age limit for pranks!" Iruka cheered as he lightly kicked a scowling Mizuki. Sanyo, whose beliefs and attitude were something similar to Mizuki's, lightly coughed into his hand. His eyes gleamed as he finally spoke.

"You guys will never believe what I heard today coming to the Academy."

Scrambling into a better sitting position, Izumo and Kotetsu sat on each side of Iruka. All of them linked arms and sang, although off key "Tell us! Tell us! What you know on who we know! Whether sensei or kage we want to know! So tell us!" After all three of them were done with their little rhyme, Sanyo leaned back in a cocky, superior way.

"You know how the Jounin exams are coming up, right? Well I heard that freaky kid, Hatake, is entering. Apparently he thinks he's good enough to level up. He's so arrogant it really pisses me off…"

Mizuki, Izumo and Kotetsu laughed, although the former two weren't too comfortable with laughing about a higher ranked ninja. But Iruka immediately frowned and snapped at them, "_I_ think Hatake-san will make it. I heard he's really strong and a genius. Who cares if he's a little on the freaky side… as far as I'm concerned, we're all a little whack. Plus, I think he's kind of cool. The mask makes him all mysterious you know?"

Gawking at Iruka's defense for Kakashi, Sanyo finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Geez, Iruka! What are you, a fan girl! If I wasn't so smart, I'd think you actually like liked him or something!" Sanyo yelled, causing bursts of laughter to stream from everyone. Blushing at the statement, Iruka was about to answer, when he looked at the sun.

"Shoot! I gotta get to the market to buy some stuff! I'll see you guys later!"

Face still blushing from embarrassment, Iruka rushed out the door and down the stairs, skipping a few steps on the way. He ran back into his classroom to grab his stuff and raced to the academy entrance. When he finally did, he sighed heavily, as a deeper shade of red bloomed onto his cheeks.

"…And what if I do?" Iruka muttered as he jogged his way out of the academy grounds and into the bustling street of Konoha.

Dropping from the ceiling he had stuck himself to, Kakashi stood completely stunned by the events that just unfolded, which he heard every word of. (Even the whispered confession) Trying to stutter out a statement, he mentally slapped himself, and cursed. This was too much for him. Even though it made him extremely happy to hear Iruka defend, and then silently admitting to liking him, Kakashi realized that his whole game of hide and seek was over. He had to do something before some else decided to steal Iruka from him. (possessive already) Slightly slumping at how unprofessional he was acting, Kakashi scowled.

"This is a waste of time. A ninja shouldn't be wasting his time on things like this."

Pausing and thinking about his last statement he gave another sigh. "Well, if someone strong like Minato- sensei has Kushina-san, the I guess its not all that bad."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. This was going to be harder then he thought.

A week went by and nothing happened. Kakashi buried himself in training to avoid the situation, and worked himself so hard, that he fell over onto the floor on his way to his room one night. Currently, he was standing next to his sensei and Rin as they waited for, a once again, late Obito.

"Sorry I'm late! I saw a black cat and tried to cross its path, but I was cursed with a hour of disorientation, which prevented me from coming on time!"

Chuckling warmly, Minato ruffled Obito's already messy hair.

"Alright guys! Today's a special day. We need to head over to training ground twenty-four for an event we'll be participating in!"

"Ne, ne Sensei! What is it! Is it some super hard ninja test? Or maybe a competition! If it is, you're going down Kakashi! So tell us sensei!" Obito yelled excitingly.

"You'll see when we get there!" Minato laughed as he dodged Obito's incoming tackle. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and stared at the top of the trees. Snapping out of his thoughts, he felt Rin moving closer to him, and he was more then happy to speed up his pace just to put some distance between them. Rin was a good teammate and all, but sometimes she acted all weird when they were (semi)alone. After a few more minutes, Team Seven found themselves in a field occupying several other genin teams and their senseis.

"So maybe it is a competition or something…" Kakashi thought as they stood among everyone else.

Five more genin teams joined the masses before the Hokage came into their mists. As he approached everyone quieted down and looked right at him.

"I brought all of you here today, because I've decided that its about time the pre genin of the Ninja Academy see what they will be learning and doing when they graduate. They will be coming to this training ground later today where you will show them and tell them what _you _do as a ninja."

There were cries of protest by many genins mixed in with the squeals and cheers of others. Kakashi froze.

"Holy shit, holy shit. What if Iruka's class is coming! What if I scare him off!" Kakashi thought, almost face palming. He just had to avoid the problem didn't he. He briefly wondered what happened to cool and collected Hatake because this one was freaking out.

"Iruka is driving me crazy… What kind of ninja am I?"

So for the next three hours, the teams discussed how they wanted to do this. Kakashi only listened with half an ear as he tried to come up with a legitimate plan. His heart almost stopped when he heard the loud chattering and laughs coming closer. Slowly turning around, Kakashi caught sight of about fifty excited pre genin, Iruka leading in the front. He was walking backwards as he talked to Izumo, and even though he wasn't looking at him, Kakashi quickly looked away before a blush stained his face.

As the ninja's to be lined up in front of them, Minato stepped out and cleared his throat. "Welcome! We're all excited to have you here! I know I am! We really didn't know how to group this, since we didn't want it to be just talking. A little hands on wouldn't hurt, so we've decided that each of our ninja or will be paired up with you, no more then two each, and they'll talk about what they do, and show you a few techniques. You can pick anyone, but if we see you fighting, then we'll pull you out! So…go."

Kakashi flinched as he saw them starting to rush, like a bunch of lions to prey, to the ninja of their choice. Kakashi jumped into a tree beside him to avoid the stampede and watched as many of the girls gravitated to Hyuugas and Uchihas, much to the pleasure of Obito, and the chagrin for anyone who wasn't. Kakashi, although he told himself he wasn't, was looking for Iruka. To his shock, Iruka was coming his way. When he finally reached the base of the tree, Iruka looked up and said, "I hope I'm not bothering you, but you wanna join me."

Kakashi was about to dash off, but berated himself for the cowardly action.

"Why not. Come up here." Kakashi said.

Iruka smiled and blushed slightly as he jumped into the tree. He straddled the branch that Kakashi was sitting on, and pushed himself to where he was sitting next to Kakashi.

"Hi, I'm Iruka Umino, and I'm going to be graduating next year!"

Kakashi was praying in his head that he wouldn't botch this up and embarrass himself, but it was going to be hard if Iruka was going to keep smiling like that. Clearing his throat, Kakashi bowed his head slightly and answered, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Chunin."

It was silent for a few seconds before Iruka started talking again. "I heard you're going to be entering the Jounin Exams in a few months. Are you nervous?"

Looking slightly surprised that Iruka would mention it, Kakashi answered, "No not really. I've been training a lot, especially on my stamina.."

And so for two hours, Kakashi and Iruka talked about what they could do, and things that they liked. Somewhere around that time, they stopped using the polite suffixes (san), which went completely unnoticed by both of them. Kakashi mentioned that he was also working on a Lightning Technique which was giving him a lot of trouble, while Iruka explained that he was greatly lacking in taijutsu. Jumping out of the tree, but still in the cover of the forest, Kakashi extended his hand, "We've still got half an hour. Let's see how I can help out."

Joining Kakashi back on the ground, Iruka got in a taijutsu stance. And started to move. Kakashi almost had to remind himself to breath. His taijutsu wasn't that bad, beside leaving a few openings open. In fact, it looked so natural and fluid… like dancing. Suddenly it clicked. Looking back at Iruka's face, he saw the sly grin that graced it. For a thirteen year old, he was pretty devious. A smirk spread across his face, which lucky for him, was covered by his mask.

"It's okay, but it could be better. Here let me show you."

Grabbing Iruka from behind, which made the pre genin blush, he began to move with him. And while making his real intentions completely clear to Iruka, fixing the movements too. Iruka, turned his head, where Kakashi could clearly see his face. "Whoops." He whispered with an all too innocent smile on his face.

For a few seconds, Kakashi was confused on what he meant when suddenly, he felt a foot lock with his, and sent them toppling over. Switching positions, Kakashi landed on top, with a flushed Iruka under him. A mental image popped into his already frazzled head, and mentally cursed Jiriaya for infecting him. Getting a hold of himself, Kakashi pushed himself off the ground, and helped himself and Iruka up.

"Sorry." Iruka whispered, but Kakashi knew he didn't mean it.

Kakashi smiled under his mask "No problem. I enjoyed our time together." Kakashi said as he heard the Academy teachers calling their students back. Both of them walking out of the forest. They waved at each other before each of them joined their respective team/group of friends. Pausing on his way back to his team, Kakashi took a hug breath and turned around.

"Iruka wait!"

Turning around curiously, and also drawing a few inquiring looks from spectators that heard the yell, Iruka cocked his head to the side in a questioning look. Kakashi jogged over to him and stood in front of him. Taking a large breath, he leaned forward and gave Iruka a kiss on the lips. Both their eyes were open, as they stared at each other. A few gasps and giggles were heard from the background, no doubt from disgusted boys and fangirl girls. When they finally parted, Iruka was wide-eyed and blushing. His mouth was wide open in shock, and for a moment he thought that Iruka didn't feel the same after all. After a few more seconds, Iruka ducked his head and smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Not bad, but you need a little more practice."

Hearing the hint in the sentence Kakashi smiled, "I hope you come to watch my matches during the Jounin Exams."

Turning around and walking away Iruka turned his head and yelled back, "Sorry I can't. Not unless I see you a few times before."

Smiling at the invitation, Kakashi jogged back to his gawking teammates and sensei, ignoring the weird looks he was getting.

"Kakashi, you idiot! Boys ask out _girls_, and _ he_ clearly wa…"

Blocking out Obito's ranting like usual, he watched as Iruka walked away with a disgusted Mizuki and Sanyo, and a cheering Izumo and Kotetsu. Turning around, he was tackled to the ground by an excited Gai. "AHHH MY RIVAL! You are finally showing your youthful side. So it's so refreshing to see such young love!"

Putting on his elusive face, he pushed Gai off of him and started to walk away.

"Gai, you and I are the same age."

Both Obito and Gai started yelling at him, Minato and Rin trailing behind.

"Well, Iruka is definitely worth it." Kakashi said under his breath as he felt the headache start to come forth from the loud pair beside him.

Yaya! Finished! I don't really see young Kakashi and Iruka pairings a lot so I decided to slip this in! I might add in a sequel of them but later on when they are a chunin teacher and Anbu. So we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second part to my KakaIru 'one shot'. I was wondering why there weren't any reviews, when I realized that not only did I have it under 'in progress', but also I clearly said one shot. If I was a reader I'd be like…wtf? So I called myself a dumbass, and instead of just pressing the Complete button, I decided to go through with the sequel, except I'm not going to do ANBU Kakashi, because then he'd be boring to write about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does… But if I did own it, that would be really cool. I own all OC mentioned the story though! Enjoy ^_^v

* * *

><p>Iruka silently rubbed the scar that crossed his nose as he graded papers. The class was completely silent except for the scratching of pencil to paper.<p>

"A… A… B+…F what am I going to do with you Konohamaru?" Iruka silently questioned. Iruka had been under a lot of stress since the invasion a few months ago and the inauguration of the fifth hokage, Tsunade. Paper work was flying in, and there was more then just Naruto who was complaining about D rank missions to rebuild or help organize homes and shops. And through all the hustle and bustle, someone had the _heart _to mention him in the Hokage Office. Tsunade quickly found Iruka, who had been the Sandaime's number one missions desk ninja, academy teacher, and friendly advisor. Iruka swore he still heard her not so sober words echoing threw his head every time a work induced headache came on.

"_Look, Iruka Umino right? I'm not the most organized person around, so by your reputation around here, I'm relying on you to help me big time…"_

He had agreed with great eagerness, and proudly strode out of the office. But after exiting the doors, he had caught sight of the pitying look Shizune had displayed. At the time, he didn't really think anything of it, but it didn't take long to figure out why. And while over the next few months, Tsunade like the Sandaime, also asked advise from Iruka, (they had become very good friends), this didn't stop her from pushing paperwork to his already cluttered desk. But although she would never admit it, Iruka had become a person she deemed 'can't live without' like Shizune, Naruto and Jiriaya. She would even personally request for Iruka to join her every time she had to work in the missions office because his presence was very calming to her. Plus she loved watching Iruka raging at the unfortunate Jounin who happened to turn in a late report or the portfolio to being incomplete.

Iruka checked the clock on the wall, and looked at the hard working, but ever fidgeting students. Glancing outside at the bright beautiful day just beyond the glass window, Iruka put down his pen, stood up, and stretched. Quickly catching the attention of all the pre genins in the class, he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well I've graded your papers on the flow of chakra, but I'll give them back to you tomorrow because…" The whole stood on the edge of their seats, hoping their 'Iruka- sensei' would just say it already. "you may leave early today!"

Iruka watched in amusement as they all stuffed their papers half hazard like into their bags, and scrambled out of the door towards the Academy entrance. How long had it been since that him?

"_I always smiled when I saw you beat the other kids to the front."_

Shaking his head to clear it from those words, his frown deepened. Falling back into his chair, he tugged at his hair tie until his hair came loose. He ran his fingers through his long hair, and massaged his head in hopes of getting rid of the slight headache before it got bad.

"IRUKA MY MOST YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"

Jumping out of his seat, heart pounding wildly, he spun around to see Gai standing on one of the student tables, sparkles and everything. Sighing in relief, he made to tie his hair back up but stopped.

"Iruka…"

Staring at Gai's soft expression, he let his hand fall to his side, and his hair falling back onto his shoulder blades.

"We haven't talked in quite a while, my spirited friend. Why, I remember in our youth we used to scheme all the time. Kaka…"

"That was a long time ago." Iruka snipped as he snapped his head to the side.

"I haven't the time or need for going out and pulling silly pranks. That's Naruto and Konohamaru's job and I wa…"

"He always liked your hair down." Gai muttered.

Iruka froze and was about to turn around when Gai stopped him.

"I KNOW YOU BETTER THEN YOU THINK, MY YOUTHFUL CHUNIN!"

Slinging his arm around Iruka's shoulder, he steered him out of the classroom, leaving all his work behind. Gai, with his arm still hanging from Iruka's shoulder shook the poor chunin teacher.

"We need a drink…. NO WE NEED MORE THEN THAT!" yelled an excited Gai.

Glancing at Gai's shining face, he saw the odd twinkle in his eye, and something clicked.

"NO. No way. No way in hell. Not even if you got Naruto to stop complaining about missions." Iruka said while backing away from Gai.

"I haven't done that since I was sixteen when I graduated to Chunin!"

It was one of those things that Iruka was so infamous for, but you had to have been there, or lived during that time to have known about it. It was the same night that Iruka had become a Chunin, and as a farewell gift to his pranking self, he led a whole bunch of Shinobi (Chunin and up) down to the red light district to have a party. Well the party ended up becoming a celebration, then a festival and then pretty much a parade. Civilians from all corners of the village could hear the loud music, stomping, laughing, dancing, and singing coming from over a hundred drunken ninja. When the sun finally peeked out from the top of the Hokage heads, most of them were fast asleep on training ground 43, which was near the red light district. Every ninja, whether past out in a puddle of puke, or still singing to a melody, were herded into the Hokage building that morning. Once they were there, they were yelled at for such wild behavior. And to make amends for the property damage that the party had caused, they had to each pay a fine and spend their free time from when they came back from missions, restoring Konoha back into its proper form. Months later, some people swore they saw shiny confetti still stuck in lanterns along the streets. Shinobi involved would never forget it, and even though the price was high, it was well worth it. Iruka being the ringleader had built an even bigger reputation among all Ninja then he already had as a genin. Mentioning the event by its given name was taboo after that, but a grand memory nonetheless.

"I hate to mention it my friend, but your flaming youthful soul is but a candle to what it used to be."

Searching Gai's face, Iruka was about to object, when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu staring at them. A small smile started to grow on his face. Making up his mind, he decided to try something out. Seeing the conglomeration of some familiar faces, he leaned on the wall behind him.

"Disaster Forty- Three…"

In less then half a millisecond after it left Iruka's lips, ten heads snapped in his direction. When the 'less knowing' shinobi asked what was wrong they just absentmindedly waved it off. Iruka, knowing what he had to do turned back to Gai.

"Tie a shiny red ribbon on the large tree in training ground forty- three. The message should get around fast enough that way."

Iruka laughed as Gai saluted him, and ran off into the sunset with tears in his eyes.

"_You know I love when your hair is down. Especially when…"_

Physically slapping his head to shake the memory away, Iruka ignored the desperate calls in his heart. He had a party to organize.

* * *

><p>The music was loud and the whole place buzzed with chakra and the strong emotions coming off of people. Even though there weren't as many Shinobi present like last time (dead or on a mission) the place was packed full. Since everyone was older and more intelligent, they decided not to risk rooftop dancing this time, and were provided a huge underground area via former ANBUs. But what surprised the majority of ninja was the amount of drinks the chunin were able to swipe from under Tsunade. Apparently she kept a huge cabinet full of hundreds of bottles of sake behind the bookshelf of her office. Ninjas were dancing and drinking like crazy. Twice Gai had tried to sing on stage but as quickly kicked off. Around one-a-clock in the morning, Iruka staggered onto the stage that was conveniently placed in the middle of the stage. Everyone began to cheer as he grabbed a microphone. Waiting for them to stop cheering, Iruka let his eyes wonder across the crowd. He could barely make out the forms of Kurenai and Gai who were not too far from the bar. And Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu who were having a drinking competition in the corner. There were a lot of ninja he knew personally who were here but the most astonishing was none other then Shikaku Nara, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, surprisingly, without Inoichi or Chouza with him.<p>

"Hah… This really was kept a secret." Thought Iruka. When it was finally quiet enough for Iruka to speak, the music was turned down. Swinging his hand with the bottle of sake clutched in it, he tried to speak.

"Ya know… I wa 'ere, doin tha same thing yearzz ago and and…bu it'sss not as fun. There'zz somethin missin and and…"

"What he means to say is that we need to bring the party to Konoha." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Iruka in a puff of smoke. Loud shouts of approval came from the crowd as they stampeded out the door. Iruka, trying not to look at Kakashi, zoomed to the front; a surprising feat for someone so drunk. When everyone finally made it outside, they were in a less populated area of Konoha. But nonetheless music vibrated threw every wall in Konoha as they jumped on roofs, and ran down streets. While all this was happening, Iruka was looking at the chaos from his perch on a high roof.

"It always makes me smile when you beat everyone to the front."

Iruka whipped around to see Kakashi inches behind him. Stepping back, he ignored Kakashi and started to hum to the loud music. Kakashi looked at Iruka carefully.

"I lack skill in dancing."

Finally catching Iruka's attention he pulled down his mask, but left his headband over his eye.

"Well let's see if I can help you." Iruka said, his eyes shining with tears.

Kakashi, trying his best, danced the best he could which wasn't much at all. Laughing at the way Kakashi was dancing, Iruka barely noticed the tears that started to fall slowly from his eyes.

"It definitely could be better. Here let me show you." Pressing his back against Kakashi's, he started to move them slowly from side to side in a rocking motion. But it didn't even line up with the beat of the music that seemed so far away now. Holding Iruka still, and turning him around, he brought the shorter male close. His breath ghosted over Iruka's lips. His eyes stared at every inch of Iruka's face before looking up at his hair, still tied up.

"You know I love it when your hair is down. Especially when we're all alone like this." Iruka tugged his hair free, and looked up at Kakashi's face again.

"Whoops…" Without missing a beat, Iruka pressed his lips over Kakashi's but it didn't take long for the Jounin to take control. Grabbing Iruka, and bringing him closer, he let them fall onto their backs. Making sure that Iruka was thoroughly out of breath, he pulled away from the bruising kiss.

"I thought I was worth it?" Iruka drowsily questioned.

Kakashi drew his only love closer to him, and gave a deep rumbling chuckle. "You were. You are. I was just a stupid lazy idiot. But whether you like it or not, I'm never letting go, because I love you, Iruka Umino."

Iruka took one last look at Kakashi threw half lidded eyes before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was strange. It seemed that some of the ninja, who were sober enough to remember how much they had suffered from the last punishment, had swiped Konoha clean via Water Jutsu and placed a quick illusion jutsu over Tsunade's depleted stash. It was a huge relief for all the ninja who were too hung over, and tired to do anything else. Unfortunately for Iruka, he had an early afternoon shift in the missions room. Sitting next to Tsunade he let his head fall onto the desk. At the same time, a crowd of genins walked into the room.<p>

"Ne ne Iruka-sensei! Are there any super cool missions you can give me?" Naruto loudly yelled. Glaring at Naruto, he was about to go into a fit of anger when his eyes locked with Kakashi's. Ignoring everyone in the room, Kakashi leaned down so his nose was pretty much touching Iruka's. "Yes, Iruka. Any good missions you're willing to give out." Catching the undertone in Kakashi's request, Iruka blushed bright red, and then handed him a folder. "The mission shouldn't take that long so… yeah." Iruka said.

Pushing the scroll into Sakura's unsuspecting hands, Kakashi turned around and looked at everyone in the room before spinning back around to face Iruka.

"Wait Iruka…" Not letting the confused Chunin respond, he kissed him quickly on the lips before giving him his one eyed smile. "See you at eight tonight."

* * *

><p>All the way at the Konoha gate, Izumo and Kotetsu lazily lifted their heads when they heard the crashes and yells coming from the Mission Office on the other side of the village. Letting their heads fall back onto the wooden table, they heard cries of Youth and Young Love join the noises.<p>

"Was getting back together a good thing?" Muttered Kotetsu.

"Yes. It's definitely worth it in the long run. A very long run." Answered Izumo.

Okay so that's done. It actually took a lot longer then I expected for me to write this, even though it wasn't that long. So thanks for reading…

Review!


End file.
